brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl
Carl is a Brawler. He has moderate health and a high damage output. He is notable because when he attacks, he throws his pickaxe like a boomerang, damaging any enemy that it hits while flying forward or on the way back, like a boomerang. Carl cannot attack again until his pickaxe comes back. His Super allows him to spin and move much quicker, dealing damage to anyone he hits. His first Star Power, Power Throw, allows his pickaxe to move faster, effectively decreasing his "reload" time, and his second Star Power, Protective Pirouette, reduces all damage he takes by 30% while his Super is active. Attack: Pickaxe Carl throws a pickaxe that deals damage to enemies and returns to him. The same enemy can be hit twice by the pickaxe: once when it is traveling away from Carl, and once when it is returning back to him. The pickaxe can return to Carl through walls, but cannot be thrown over walls. Carl's main attack does not reload like normal Brawlers'. When his pickaxe returns to him, he gets his one and only reload/shot back. However, if Carl's pickaxe hit a wall on its way outwards, it will return back to Carl quicker than usual, allowing him to throw it again. In Brawl Ball, Carl can shoot the ball without using up ammo. Super: Tailspin Carl spins his pickaxe, dealing damage to any opponents within a short radius multiple times. Carl's movement speed is also drastically increased while using his Super. This effect lasts for 3 seconds. Star Powers Power Throw Carl's Star Power allows his pickaxe to move faster by 13%, so he can reload and attack faster. Protective Pirouette Carl's second Star Power reduces the damage taken during his Super by 30%. Tips *When Carl's pickaxe hits an obstacle, it bounces off and returns, letting Carl throw it again faster. You can utilize this mechanic by pushing enemy Brawlers near a wall. Because his pickaxe will return faster after it hits the wall, Carl can do large amounts of damage very quickly this way. You can also use this to quickly break boxes that are near walls in Showdown. *Carl's Super does a lot of damage but at a short range. Be sure to get close to an enemy Brawler to maximize its damage. Although it is recommended to avoid close range brawlers. *When using Carl's Super, make sure to pay attention to your health. Carl doesn't have a shield like Darryl or Rosa has, making him more likely to get burst down by enemy brawlers. However, if you happen to have Protective Pirouette, you can survive much more shots and hits before going down. *Carl cannot use his main attack while using his Super, but he can still use his Super if his pickaxe is still flying. *You can use Carl's Super to get possession of the ball more quickly before anyone can get possession of it in Brawl Ball. However, Carl cannot pick up the ball while using his Super. *Keep in mind that the pickaxe's returning ability may pose a disadvantage when attacking while traveling inside bushes. This gives the opponents ample time to perform prediction shots. *While the pickaxe is traveling through the air, he cannot attack, making him vulnerable. *Tailspin makes Carl one of the fastest brawlers in the game. Use this to escape (better with Protective Pirouette as it lets him survive more shots) or to reach low health enemies. *When Carl's pickaxe returns, it can go through walls and obstacles. This can be crucial when the target only needs one more hit to be defeated. *Because the pickaxe comes back faster when it hits a wall, if a wall is on the side of the safe in Heist, attack towards the wall while hitting the safe and you can do a lot of damage in seconds. *Carl can counter slowdown effects (such as Spike's Super and Shelly's Super with Shell Shock) with his Super, as it grants him a massive speed boost during it. *Carl's Super can be interrupted by knockback or stun effects such as Gene's Super and Bibi's Homerun attack. Avoid using your Super offensively against them. Voice Lines History *22/3/19: **Carl was added to the game. *15/4/19: **Carl got a 25% projectile speed increase, his Super now lasts 3 seconds (from 2.5). His pickaxe now returns to him after death. **Stuns, pushbacks and pulls now interrupt his Super. **He was given voice lines. His class was also changed from Sharpshooter to Fighter. *21/5/19: **Carl can now pre-aim his main attack while using Super. **He has a much shorter cooldown for the main attack (can use the main attack more rapidly when the Pickaxe returns after a wall hit). *31/5/19: **The Road Rage Carl skin was added. *11/6/19: **Carl's main attack damage was decreased to 580 (from 640). **His Star Power projectile speed boost was decreased to 13% (from 16%). *26/6/19: **Carl's Star Power Protective Pirouette was added. *2/8/19: **The Hog Rider Carl skin was added. *29/8/19: **Carl's main attack projectile speed was increased by 8%. **His Protective Pirouette shield was increased to 40% (from 30%). *18/9/19: **Carl's main attack damage was increased to 600 (from 580). **Added 0.5 seconds cooldown between throws. **Fixed Road Rage Carl's and Hog Rider Carl's projectile speeds to match the correct values. *25/11/19: **The Leonard Carl skin was added. It was featured as a Line Friends skin. *23/12/19: **The Captain Carl skin was released. It was featured as a Pirate Brawlidays skin. *19/2/20: **Carl's Protective Pirouette damage reduction was decreased to 30% (from 40%). Skins ru:Карл